runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Portal:Story Serial
A story serial is a collection of long chapters written on different pages, which are linked to in a single page to create a storyline; story serials are similar to television series. This page is to act as a page hub for all story serials on the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki, listed in chronological order of the date of release. Feel free to add a description of the story serials in its subsection. 1. Time Fractures The evil dude Angeror cursed Gielinor to be struck by time anomalies, leading to and from anywhere in the past or future of Gielinor. Although the anomalies may lead to other planets. 2. Two Worlds Fegaxeyl The GDG is faced with a series of anomalies - but this time, these anomalies are not caused by Angeror, but the HuCDomFor - an evil version of the GDG from the future that attempts to dominate time and the universe. The GDG is fighting the HuCDomFor (which in a parallel timeline was successful in dominating it's universe) to prevent it from taking command of another universe. 3. Morytania Mr. Garrison Morytania focuses on the village of Burgh de Rott and their struggle to survive in the Vampyre kingdom. Lord Drakan is a constant threat, as is the foul creatures of Mort Myre Swamp. After Drakan discovers their existence, the village is burnt down by the Vyrewatch only to be rebuilt, but now live on the brink of a battle between Drakan, Burgh de Rott and the large creatures hiding in the depths of the swamp. 4. Torchwood Gielinor The evil dude A spin-off from Voyage to the Edge of the World, team "Torchwood" have to save Varrock from a time rift and nasty aliens, especially ones with deadly laser machine guns. 5. Avarrocka 177 Ugozima Cancelled 6. Gielinor Mr. Garrison Gielinor revolves around the lives of various characters in the realm of Gielinor itself. It is set in the year 175, so is very close to the game itself. 7. Gielinor Uncut Mr. Garrison Developing on Gielinor often leads to much being cut out that doesn't fit in the continuity or time period of Gielinor, or the year 175 of the 5th Age to be precise. Much material is lost this way, but in this series, anything can be added as it will be part of separate continuity. 8. The Finite Earth Ugozima The Finite Earth is a story serial set in the year 153 of the Fifth Age. In each season, groups of very different people each fight for or against a common cause. 9. Blazes of Triumph Chiafriend12 During the Wildernessan-Asgarnia War, after taking high casualties, much reinforcements are needed. Of those many, Lieutenant Chiafriend12 is one of those replacements. Can they hold back the extremist advance? 10. Before the Storm Toabionicle Before Gielinor was subjected to alien invasion, a whole universe had existed for billions of years and they didn't even know it. This series explains the histories of certain familiar characters, and how they became to be who are they are. 11. Empire The evil dude Politics. Corruption. Power. Fear. Force. Angeror. The foundations of an empire. 12. The Duality Why The Hell Not? A new game has been released by the mysterious corporation Jagged Exorcist and it seems like the biggest craze since the wheel. 13. Inglorious Bastards ''Misthalin rules'' Terrorizing Falador? Only for the money! 14. Inside the GSF Misthalin rules The GSF have to stop time anomalies from destroying Gielinor. Although some are from different universes. 15. Living by Standards Dead Throne REVIVED A powerful warrior was almost killed in the Wilderness! Read the funny comedy about how he meets a ranger and a mage, along with two other girls who accompany him! 16. As The Sun Sets A story about three Gielinorian School friends who are thrusted on an unforgettable journey across the land. As they venture, they must make new allies to stop the Final Sunset. Created b[[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 17. Ancient Secrets A story about a warrior, mage, and archer who stumble across an ancient secret. This ancient secret contains a powerful spirit, and that spirit may just destroy Gielinor. 18. Streets of Varrock 4ndrepd A new story serial about Jack Brown, an apparently simple man who just emigrated to Varrock in search of a better life. Will he get it...? By 4ndrepd 19. Bronze Scripts Nathan has a very depressed life. The fact that the world is in his hands doesn't help. 20. The Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy but RandUm Guy REVIVED Dead Throne Runeon lives a very strange a randUm life, read about his stories. Category:Story serials